Love, and Betrayal are close together
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: Spoilers Season 5 ! It contains definitely spoiler for 4 and 5 season - who doesn't want to be spoiled, please DON'T read! - Season 5 Spoiler ! What would have happened if, Juliette would be still alive after the end of the 4th season - beginning of season 5. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers Season 5 ! It contains definitely spoiler for 4 and 5 season - who doesn't want to be spoiled, please DON'T read! - Season 5 Spoiler !**

 **What would have happened if, Juliette would be still alive after the end of the 4th season - beginning of season 5.**

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

 _That's just an idea of mine, as It could be when "Juliette" might have been there when Nick has woke up._

 **Love, and Betrayal are close together...**

Nick slowly opened his eyes. He was still a little dazed from whatever they used to knock him out. He slowly got up from the floor, back protesting in a way that let him know he had been on the floor for a few hours—probably all night. His head cleared slowly and his thoughts immediately center on Trubel and Juliette.

His heart began to pound when he thought of his ex-girlfriend. He went from room to room, looking in each until he arrived at the bedroom.

Someone at the window standing in front of it and staring out.

He knew who it was... But how was this possible? Just yesterday, she died in his arms. Two arrows, shot by Trubel to protect him. And yet, she stood before him, at the window.

She looked small and fragile.

Juliette stood at the window and looked out. She was having a hard time reconciling the things she'd done... She didn't want anyone to get hurt. But now—Kelly was dead. Because she sent an email that had Kelly coming to Portland. Kelly and Diana.

She sighed softly and looked over her shoulder when she heard Nick. When she saw his face, she turned her head away and swallowed past a lump in her throat. She could feel his gaze on her... and it felt absolutely uncomfortable.

Nick had to keep a tight rein on his self-control so he didn't go off on her.

Both are silent for a moment; Juliette staring out the window, Nick staring at her turned back.

Suddenly, Juliette turned to look Nick in the eye. She could see his hands fisted at his sides, the knuckles white with the force of it. She looked him steadfastly in the eyes. Just as he her. Both simply looked at each other only. Until she found her courage and slowly walked closer to him.

She got about half-way when she stopped, taking in his stony expression and the raised hand.

Nick raised his voice, "Juliette, _why_? Why did you do that? " His tone was angry, disappointed, sad.

Juliette ran a hand over her face, ducking her head for a moment. "It all started when I found out that... Adalind was pregnant. I just... freaked out."

He cleared his throat. He could understand that... but not to this extent. "But why?"

"I was beside myself," Juliette explained. "I was—enraged. That _she_ got what I've always wanted with you."

"But it still does not explain why you would do such things," Nick said helplessly. "I mean the trailer... My mom," he said, voice breaking a little on the last word.

"As I told you, I just—I freaked out when I found out that Adalind is pregnant with your baby. I wanted to see your trailer in flames. It was a knee-jerk reaction."

Nick looked into her eyes and she held his gaze. "But it still does not explain why you lured my mother to Portland. My mom has done nothing to you."

"No, your mother didn't do anything to me," she agreed softly, meeting his eyes. "There was this Kenneth guy," Juliette said, dropping her gaze. "He told me that Adalind is pregnant, that you're the father. That was why I went to see you at work. I wanted to see if it was true."

Nick opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off before he could speak.

"After you chose Adalind over me, I just—saw red. I freaked out. He asked me if I can get your mother and Diana to come to Portland." She stopped short, chewing her bottom lip. "I thought he just wanted the kid and your mother would be okay."

She looked at him again. "Nick, I'm so sorry. I did not want that," she said, shaking her head. "You have to believe me, I really thought he just wanted the child and would not do anything— I never expected that he would kill your mother, otherwise I would never have done it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilers Season 5 ! It contains definitely spoiler for 4 and 5 season - who doesn't want to be spoiled, please DON'T read! - Season 5 Spoiler !**

 **What would have happened if, Juliette would be still alive after the end of the 4th season - beginning of season 5.**

Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

 _Thank you to all who have reviewed, and reading. I am very happy about it - and I hope you will enjoy the next one :)_

Nick was nervous as hurried down the hallway of the hospital with Rosalee at his side. His son would be born any moment now by Caesarean section. It was official; he and Adalind had a child together. They were now forever connected with each other through their little boy. The baby was a bright spot on the horizon. Something special and unexpected, yes, but still wanted. Now that the moment was finally here, Nick was trying not to freak out.

At first, it was a shocking experience when Adalind told him the good news. Who would have expected that he would ever have a child with Adalind? If someone had told him this could possibly happen a year ago, he would have called them crazy and probably thought about committing them.

But not now... So much had happened and everyone had been through so much. Especially last night; first his mother and then Juliette. Both were no longer there. His mother and his first great love.

By now he knew why his mother had come with Diana to Portland; Kelly wanted to protect him. And Juliette had been involved, the very center of everything. Nick sighed and then looked at Rosalee, thinking she looked like Juliette. He shook his head, knowing he was imagining things. He quickly focused on the important things at hand and smiled.

He had just become a father of a baby boy. It was a unique, special moment and probably the only thing that helped Nick from completely breaking down and going crazy. He stopped into Adalind's room, Rosalee at his side. Adalind was up and holding their son in her arms. He glanced at Rosalee and returned her smile before he edged cautiously into the room.

"You okay?" he asked Adalind.

Adalind nodded, "Better now." She looked Nick over. "I wasn't sure you'd want to be here."

"I don't know," Nick admitted.

"Maybe you don't want to be here," Adalind conceded with a soft sigh. "But at least you are here." The room went quiet, both of them looking at their son. She looked up at Nick. "Don't hate me anymore, Nick. For our son's sake, we can't be like we were. I don't want to raise him by myself. And he's as much of you as he is me."

"I don't know if that's good on either side," Nick said, trying for a joke.

"Well, maybe he won't be like either one of us."

"I know I can't force you to be there for him—"

"I will be," Nick said firmly.

"Want to hold him?" Adalind asked, lifting the baby a little. Nick carefully took their son, holding him gently. She smiled at the picture they made. "I thought of a name for him."

"Don't you think we should—" Nick started.

"Kelly," Adalind interrupted, smiling warmly.

Nick nodded, swallowing thickly. "Okay."

Juliette suddenly stood in the doorway and overheard, watching the spectacle unfold in front of her. She didn't know why, but tears welled up in her eyes. It hurt to watch Nick like that. He had his little son in his arm and stood by Adalind's bed.

Both were about to bury the hatchet.

Her gaze darted to the baby. The first tears threatened to fall down. Oh, it yes it hurt. She wanted to eventually start a family with Nick but now it was probably too late, especially after all that had happened tonight.

Nick felt the prickly feeling of being watched. He turned, tucking his son close. His instincts had not deceived him; because there was Juliette. It was not an illusion. She was there, wiping at her eyes with her hand. After a few moments, she looked up and their gazes met. Nick just looked at her, the baby still in his arms.

The baby made a clumsy gesture and Juliette had to smile. Then she looked back at Nick and swallowed past the lump in her throat. She turned around and disappeared.

The End


End file.
